


Good boy

by birbteef



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, There is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/pseuds/birbteef
Summary: “It looks like a dog collar.”Knock Out’s mouth pressed into a line trying to hold in some emotion. Whether it be humor or annoyance Breakdown didn’t know. “It kind of is.” Knock Out replied. “I got it for you, and when you put it on, you have to do what I say.” He reached up to clip the thing around Breakdown’s neck, pleased that Breakdown didn’t stop him.“I do what you say anyway.” Breakdown said after a moment.“Mmm~ I know.” Knock Out purred. “This is just for fun.”





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> A request from chakramancerrr who asked for "what about KO putting a collar on BD and ordering him around?"

As he got home Breakdown wasn’t entirely sure why Knock Out was waiting for him by their bed. He knew enough about the doctor’s expression to know it was going to be something good. Work had been slow and Breakdown was glad to be back in their shared suite.

Breakdown gave him a smile and leaned in to press their lips together, loving how Knock Out seemed to melt. “Hey now, don’t get started just yet~” the car purred as he stepped back.

Breakdown stood where he was and watched as Knock Out took out something from his subspace. He started to unfold and fiddle with whatever it was, saying, “I got you something." As if Breakdown couldn’t already tell that.

Intrigue and mystery weren't part of Breakdowns game plans. He wasn’t all that great at guessing games and had little patience for surprises. “What is it? Lemme see it.”

Knock Out laughed and held up the little thing. It was a cloth loop Breakdown couldn’t immediately identify. Frowning, he took the little thing from Knock Out and turned it over in his hands. What he thought was cloth was actually some kind of leather, the inside covered in a woolen soft skin of some kind. A few studs adorned the outside, culminating in a line of little spikes that circled it. At the front, where it connected together with a clasp, a little metal heart dangled off of it. Breakdown returned it to Knock Out, “It looks like a dog collar.”

Knock Out’s mouth pressed into a line trying to hold in some emotion. Whether it be humor or annoyance Breakdown didn’t know. “It kind of is.” Knock Out replied. “I got it for you, and when you put it on, you have to do what I say.” He reached up to clip the thing around Breakdown’s neck, pleased that Breakdown didn’t stop him.

“I do what you say anyway.” Breakdown said after a moment.

“Mmm~ I know.” Knock Out purred. “This is just for fun.”

Breakdown fingered at the little heart tag as Knock Out climbed onto their shared berth. “Is it somethin’ you read in one of those human books?” Breakdown asked as he turned to face him.

“Maybe---that’s not really important though---come here and kiss me.”

Breakdown grinned and climbed over him. The little heart gave a jingle as he leaned over and pressed their lips together. While the first kiss had been somewhat chaste, Breakdown made sure the rest were not. He sucked at Knock Out’s bottom lip, tipping the small racer’s head back to press their mouths together more. He felt those sharp hands snake up his body and start to do something with his neck. Paying no mind to it Breakdown was more than willing to press his tongue into Knock Out’s mouth. As he tried to move lower to suck at the thin cables of Knock Out’s neck he felt a sharp tug. Breakdown pulled back and got caught, Knock Out had attached a thin strip of leather to the heart tag which he was gripping to hold Breakdown in place. He was tethered to Knock Out’s hand by a leash.

“Uh-uh. You’re supposed to do what I say.” Knock Out told him in a slightly breathy purr.

Golden eyes flicked from Knock Out’s mouth- to his hand- to his neck- a few times before he responded, “then what do you want?”

A single slim white finger tapped Knock Out’s lips, “I told you to kiss me.”

“I was kissin' you.” He grinned and leaned back in. He started up again where they had left off, catching Knock Out’s mouth with his own and letting the heat of it sink in. A growl left Breakdown’s engine as he started to get worked up. The sharp spike of Knock Out’s EM field let him know it was appreciated.

Knock Out tilted his head up and let Breakdown at his neck. He nipped at sensitive cables and sucked little marks into the white plating. He would have to repaint tomorrow or the evidence would show as light blue hickies. The gentle thrum of Knock Out’s engine started to pick up in time with Breakdown's much heavier one. Both rhythms synced up and they started to intertwine their fields.

Knock Out gave the leash another tug, getting Breakdown’s attention as he sat up. With a breathy pause to make sure he spoke correct Knock Out told him, “Suck me off.”

A crooked little grin split Breakdowns face and he dropped lower on the bed and between Knock Out’s thighs. The racer could have made Breakdown work for it but decided to open his modesty plates. He gave a small shiver as he exposed both his spike and valve to the cold air. Breakdown’s lips were on him in an instant, first at the base then lathing his tongue up the spike in a hot wet stripe.

Knock Out settled in and watched him work while spreading his legs a little wider. He kept the leash wrapped around his hand, giving it small tugs every so often if Breakdown started to slow down. Normally he wouldn’t mind that so much but this was the game of the evening, so he would play his part as well.

A soft gasp left him as Breakdown finally slid his lips around the head of his spike and started to work his way down. Given their size differences it wasn’t that hard for Breakdown to take Knock Out's whole spike in one go. He usually avoided that and went slow anyway. As his lips touched the base of Knock Out’s spike he swallowed around it. He grinned into the little shock of energy that zapped him from Knock Out’s frame.

A shaky hand found one of Breakdown’s crests and grabbed it as he started to rock his hips. Breakdown got the message and kept still as Knock Out started to fuck his mouth. Breakdowns eyes wandered up to make contact with Knock Out’s. The doctor moaned and gave him a smile, “You’re so good to me, letting me do this. I know you would have anyway, but it’s part of the fun.” His head lulled back and he turned on his vents as the hand on Breakdown’s head started to clench a little harder. “You’re always s-so good to me.”

Breakdown tasted the light sweetness of discharging metal and bore down onto him. He made sure to swallow and move his head in time with Knock Out’s thrusts. The overload came soon after. Knock Out had not given him permission to pull off but he knew well enough to know he wouldn’t want him to stay there.

It took the doctor a moment to recover but his optics onlined so bright they were almost pink. Excitedly he tugged on the leash to pull Breakdown back up the bed, “Your turn big guy, lay down.”

Breakdown did as he was told and flopped over onto the bed. His EM field buzzed with excitement as Knock Out climbed on top of him. “Whaddya got in mind?”

Knock Out rested his forearms on Breakdowns large chest and rubbed his exposed valve on the large spike cover. “Im going to have my way with you, and you’re not going to overload till I say you can.”

Breakdown’s grin faltered a little bit. “You know i aint so good at that kind of thing. If it’s gonna happen it’s gonna happen I can’t just /not/ do it.”

“I want you to try your best.” Knock Out rubbed himself again on Breakdowns slowly opening spike housing.

“And if I dont?” Breakdown asked hesitantly. “You gonna like be mad at me or something?”

“You- that’s- no. Okay. Dont worry about it.” Knock Out laughed. “Im not going to be mad if you cum, but I want you to try and not till I ask you to.”

“I can try but im not promising nothing.” Breakdown rolled his hips against Knock Out. His spike finished pressurizing against the doctors ass. He loved the way Knock Out’s valve parted as he rutted against it. Knock Out rocked on his knees to drag the tip of it against his node and then further back to spread himself open. He made sure with a sly grin that he didn’t press it into himself yet. Knock Out teased him to the point he was starting to get frustrated, then leaned forwards and let it slip inside.

They both gasped but for different reasons. Breakdown’s large hands came up around Knock Out’s waist and tugged him down to sit flush on Breakdown’s plating. Knock Out took a few harsh vents like he always did with this. Breakdown wasn’t so big that it hurt, but he was big enough to give Knock Out discomfort until he adjusted. This first part didn’t feel particularly great. They both knew if they kept it slow that Knock Out’s valve would adjust. Knock Out sat up on his knees and dropped back down while using Breakdown’s hands to counter balance. The stretch started to feel good and he threw his head back with a rev of his engine, starting to put on a show.

“You’re so fuckin' tight.” Breakdown said through his grit teeth, trying not to buck against Knock Out. Knock Out let out a constrained little laugh and started to bounce himself up and down. He dropped the leash on the bed to instead put his hands over Breakdowns.

Breakdown took that as a cue to move him up and down with Knock Out’s own movements. He moved his own hips after a couple of rounds as well, setting the rhythm. Knock Out tipped his head forwards and gave Breakdown a wide toothed grin. His cheeks flushed blue and coolant started to form in little beads on what exposed protoform he had. Breakdown was sure he wasn’t faring much better.

He was trying to do what Knock Out had asked him with holding off on actually overloading until he said so. He wasn’t sure that was a possibility with how tight and wet Knock Out was. What a pretty little show he put on while bouncing on his dick like that. But Breakdown would do anything for him. If that meant letting Knock Out have some arbitrary control over when he came then he’d do it.

“Oh~ Breakdown you’re so big. What the hell are you always this big?” Knock Out moaned as Breakdown started to go a little faster.

Breakdown laughed and pulled his knees up to give Knock Out something to lean back against. “I dont think nothing’s changed, you’re just bein' silly.”

Knock Out’s venting grew harsher and he leaned back against Breakdown’s legs for his overload. With a deep groan his spike spilled against Breakdowns stomach. Breakdown used as much willpower that he could to not follow him. Turning his vents on high and staring straight up at the ceiling kept him somewhat grounded. Large hands on Knock Out’s waist kept the doctor still as he twitched and clenched through the discharge.

“Kn-Knock Out! I’m-...” he bit his lower lip, feeling the charge back off with lack of movement. A shaky exhale left him and when he finally looked at Knock Out again the doctor had a very sly look on his face. “I don’t think I can do that.”

“You can do it if I ask you~” Knock Out rolled his hips again and bore down hard on the spike still inside him. “Not yet.” his hips ground against Breakdown’s pelvic plating. Breakdown refused to look at him, knowing if there was any more kind of input he wouldn’t be able to stop. His vents were roaring and he couldn’t imagine the kind of hot air he was blowing. Knock Out didn't seem to mind with his own vents roaring as well.

“Do you want to overload?” Knock Out leaned forwards again, resting his forearms on Breakdown’s wide chest. “Say it.”

“Yes!” Breakdown answered.

Knock Out laughed, “Yes what?” and let Breakdown grind up into him. “Say it.”

Breakdown grit his teeth and finally made eye contact again. He wasn't sure if he was going to last through this strange teasing. “I wanna cum.”

Knock Out kissed his chest plates, “Do it.”

Breakdown was surprised he didn’t overload the second Knock Out gave him permission. It only was moments later that he tipped over the edge.

He arched his way through the overload. Knock Out’s voice encouraged him through it, calling him good and praising his efforts. 

Breakdown made no effort to take the collar off, but did remove the leash which he chucked across the room. Knock Out laid beside him and grinned, “I think that went well enough.”

“Says you.” Breakdown said as he kissed the doctor’s forehead. “I coulda lost.”

“But you didn’t.”


End file.
